Its Was My Choice
by Shadow-Star Hatake
Summary: Mona Lisa has developed a way to make her human again but only for a short period of time. When she goes to her friends for help she discovers their mutations have become unstable and they need help. Mona is the only one they can turn to for help but if Mona uses the mutagen now she'll never be able to use it again.


**Requested by Retro Mania**

* * *

My name is Mona Lisa after the famous painting done by the renowned artist Leonardo da Vinci. And once I was just like you a normal teenage girl who was in love with science but after I was captured by the villain Captain Filch and forced to create a device to take over the world I tried everything I could to stop him. But on my last night as a normal teenage girl I destroyed the device I created for Captain Filch but at the cost of my own humanity.

For months I lived in the shadows and waters of New York as a mutated lizard waiting until I could meet up with Captain Filch again and stop him once and for all. But during my plan to stop him I met the famous Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, and Michelangelo and with their help we foiled Captain Flich's plans. Before I left to go on my own journey I made a promise to the turtles that if they ever needed me all they had to do was call me.

Years later I got that call and not only that but now I am walking into a government building to steal chemicals to help my friends because their mutations have become unstable and if I don't success they could become mindless monsters forever. But as a mutant as soon as I enter the building I would be captured and poked and prodded about my origin but with this experimental mutagen I created during my time away from the turtles I may be able to return to being human for a short while but with all great advances in the world of science there are always consequences but to save my friends I'm willing to do whatever it takes.

It all started in my underground lab in the sewers I just returned from traveling all around the world after my ordeal with stopping Captain Filch and meeting the TMNT. Right now I am working on a way to return to being a human. I found some discarded mutagen and started experimenting with it to see if I could reserve the affects. But after months of working tirelessly I still haven't come up with anything permanent the closes I've come is a temporary solution but with devastating results. With no progress I decided to go and visit my friends and see if Donatello could help me.

* * *

Taking my notes and throwing them into my satchel I grabbed my signature pink scarf tied it around my neck and pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail. Walking around the damp stinky sewer at the beginning would always send shivers up my spine but now I see it as a calming safe place. I think back to my father who inspired me to study physics is a scientist at a company experimenting with foods and how to increase food production. I can only talk to him over the phone and lie to him and make him believe that I am working in a lab in England. I wish that I could tell him the truth but I fear that he would shun me as soon as he found out. I smacked my cheeks with the palm of my hands trying to make my sad face disappear as I make my way to my friend's lair.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I call out into a silent lair. I stepped in and looked around the place fearing that something happened to my friends. But just a few minutes of looking around I could hear the sound of muttering and whispering coming from Donatello's lab. I hid in the corner of the entranced and peered into the lab.

I gasped at what I saw.

A monster who was dressed with a red bandana was trapped in a tube with wires running off it to a machine controlled by the turtle I was looking for; Donatello. I watched in silence to see what was going on.

"Ok Raphael let's see if we can stabilize our transformations."

"Alright Donatello just get it over with."

Donatello flipped a switch and pushed down a level on the machine. An African American man stood next to Donatello entering information on the keyboard next to him.

"Ok test number 35 stabilizing mutations"

Electricity was sent from the machine into the monstrous Raphael. Raphael's body started glowing and shrinking in size.

"I think it's working Carter." Donatello exclaimed.

But just as those words came out of Donatello's mouth Raphael quickly changed back into his monstrous form but this time he came back a mindless animal.

"Look out!" Leonardo cried dodging Raphael's claws.

Everyone took out their weapons and readied themselves for Raphael's incoming attacks.

"Remember only block never strike." Leonardo shouted.

Raphael waved the claws on his hands around striking anything that moved. The turtles and man called Carter did everything they could to try and slow him down and keep him in the lair. A smack from the back hand of Raphael sent Michelangelo flying into the wall. Cradling his head in his hands Raphael loomed over Michelangelo about to strike once more. I jumped out from the shadows and swung on the pipes overhead, kicking Raphael in the head and sending him flying into the machine. As Raphael made contact with the machine the electricity from it flowed through Raphael's body and returned him to normal.

I ran over to Michelangelo to see if he was alright while the others went to check on Raphael.

"Michelangelo are you alright?" I cried.

Michelangelo was rubbing his head in his hands looking up he cried, "Mona Lisa is that you?"

I nodded my head and offered him my hand to help him get up. Grabbing it with glee Michelangelo stood up leaning on me a bit until he stood up straight we looked over to where the others were. Donatello and Leonardo were helping Raphael back up from the destroyed machine while Carter was trying to assess the damage.

"Well we're in trouble now." Carter stated. "All the information we gathered from this test run has been destroyed and now we have to try and repair the machine. I'm not sure if we can get most of the parts if any."

"Sorry" I said looking down at the ground.

"It's alright Mona." Leonardo said.

"Yeah dudette if you didn't do that I would have been a turtle kebab." Michelangelo added.

"Oh I totally forgot this dude here is Carter and he's helping us with a little problem." Michelangelo said pointing at Carter. "And Carter this is Mona Lisa we helped her save New York a while back."

"Hey" Carter said.

"Hey back" I said waving.

"So Mona what are you doing back in New York I thought you were traveling the globe in search for a cure to your mutation." Donatello said helping Leonardo get Raphael to lie down on the ground.

"Yeah I got back a few months ago and I have been working unstop with this mutagen I found but I came to ask you for your help Donatello." I said pulling out my notes.

Donatello reached for the notes and walked over to Carter to look over them both.

"Fascinating you have come up with a way to reverse your mutation." Donatello cried.

"Yeah but I can't get it to stay every time I run a simulation of it I always return to being a mutant lizard." I said. "I came to get your opinion on what I'm doing wrong but I came see that you have your hands full."

"Yeah ever since our mutations have become unstable we have been working on a way to get them back to normal but as you can see its not going while." Donatello said.

"Yeah and now we have to repair everything and get testing and stabilizing the guys mutantations once again." Carter stated.

"And yours too" Leonardo added.

Carter silencely nodded.

I walked over to the machine with Carter and Donatello to look it over. Just barely looking into the machine I could tell that they were going to need a lot of parts to fix it plus chemicals to mix with their mutated blood.

"We can get the parts but the chemicals will take some time" Donatello said.

"Yeah it took us months to create them ourselves and now we don't have the time." Carter added.

Everyone looked disappointed at the coming events.

"Wait there is a way" I said.

"What do you mean Mona?" Leonardo asked.

I pulled out the mutagen I have been experimenting to stabilize my mutation.

"My father works at a food development lab here in New York. If I use this mutagen I can turn back into a human for a short while go to his lab and get the chemicals you guys need." I said.

Everyone was shocked but Donatello quickly interjected.

"But Mona you just said for yourself the mutagen will turn you back into a lizard and in your notes you say that something bad will happen if you do use it without perfecting it."

"Yeah you could become something like us" Michelangelo said.

"But if I don't do this you guys will never get cured and become mindless monsters like what happened to Raphael." I took a deep breath "It's alright anyway those were worse come possibilities anyway. I'll just become immune to mutagen and have to start back up again to try and become human again."

Everyone looked down at their feet with sad faces.

"Come on guys lighten up everything will be fine." I said waving my arms in the air.

Everyone could see the determination in my eyes so they agreed to my proposal.

Donatello and Carter were going to work on the mutagen I had to get it so I had a longer period of time of being human.

Leonardo helped me with ideas on how it deal with people once I get into the building and Michelangelo was during his best to wake Raphael up before I left.

"I'll right Mona we gave you a couple of hours to be human." Donatello said.

"So you have two hours until the effects of the mutagen wear off to go into your father's lab get the chemicals and get out." Carter said.

Leonardo placed a comforting hand on my shoulder saying, "And we'll be there every step of the way."

I took the vital with the mutagen and nodded my head.

"Man why do I feel like I got hit by a bus"

Everyone turned around to see Raphael was up and rubbing his sore head and arms. Raphael looked up and cried, "Mona Lisa what are you doing here?"

Leonardo step forwards and explained everything.

"Mona, are you sure about this?" Raphael asked me.

I nodded my head. "Don't be such a worrywart everything will be fine."

Everyone followed me out of the lair to their garage so we could rid one of their vehicles to the lab.

I took the vital into my hands and down the contents while Donatello and Leonardo drove.

I fell to the ground clutching my stomach.

"Mona Lisa!" Raphael and Michelangelo cried.

I took my hand and raised it in the air to stop them I shook my head as the pain from the mutagen crossed through my body.

* * *

In a bright glow from my body shined in the truck I could feel my body morphing and changing. My tail started disappearing and my body was getting smaller the glow from my body become brighter and brighter until the guys had to shield their eyes from me.

Raphael and Michelangelo turned to see me sitting on the floor on my knees.

"Mona?" Michelangelo asked.

I looked at my hands all around my body and nodded my head. I body changed back to when I was human and trapped on the ship by Captain Filch. Even the pink dress and shoes that I was wearing covered my body.

I was back for only a short while. The van stopped at the company my father worked at.

"Alright Mona we'll be over in the alleyway between the buildings call us if you need anything." Donatello said handing me one of their shell cells. I took the phone into my hands and nodded.

I took a deep breath and entered the company. I walked up to the receptionist and said,

"I'm head to take to Dr. Lisa he's my father."

"One moment please wait over there."

I waited ten minutes for my father. Time that I couldn't get back, sweat rolled off my forehead and onto my tightly grasped hands.

"Mona!"

I turned around to see my father standing in the elevator. My father had salt and pepper hair with wrinkles all around his face. He wore a light blue shirt with a dark blue tie around his neck and a turquoise vest over it with tan pants and dark brown belt. Black shoes and a white lab coat with his signature large oval glasses over his brown eyes. We walked over to each other and he quickly threw his arms around me to give me a big hug.

"Oh Mona I have missed you so much. Talking on the phone is one thing but seeing you in person is the greatest surprise I could ever get." He said tighten his grip on me.

I patted his back to tell him I couldn't breathe.

Separating a bit my father cupped my cheeks and kissed me on my forehead.

"So what are you doing here anyway Mona? You should have called I would have met you at a café or somewhere else." He said.

"I wanted to see where you worked. Can I see your lab?" I asked.

My father rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't know Mona my boss is very strict about who goes in and out of the lab. I don't think I could-"

I looked at my father with sad puppy eyes. In the past if something didn't go my way I would do this. My father caved because in a few moments later I was riding the elevator up. The doors opened to other scientist working on machines and over work benches with chemicals in one hand and a pencil scribbling notes in the other.

"Wow" I muttered under my breath.

My father showed me around the lab introducing me to other scientist as his daughter but as my father introduced me in the back of my mind I was counting the minutes that pass. I needed to get away from my father and to the chemicals that were stored in the back. But the other problem I had was the keypad on the door.

"Hey father can you show me what you're working on" I asked.

My father's face lit up ushering me over to the workstation in the far corner near the door with the chemicals my father showed me on the computer his work.

"I've been working on a way to increase crop production and decrease the amount of time needed to grow the food." He said.

"Fascinating, do you need any help father?" I asked.

I father shook his head.

"No our boss likes us working on our projects solo so I can't really ask you for help Mona. I'm sorry." He said looking down at my face with a sad look.

"It's alright father it's not your fault." I said to reassure him.

"I need to go get something in back you wait here." He said walking over to the door with the chemicals in it.

From the corner of my eyes I watched him enter his code into the keypad.

1-0-2-6

 _My birthday_ I thought.

My father turned the handle and entered the room. I looked at the computer screen and thought of a way to get my father and the other scientist out plus to not be seen on the security cameras. I took out my shell cell and called the guys in a hushed tone I told them I needed help.

"Alright Mona will be there soon just be ready to move." Leonardo said.

I turned off the phone and hid it back in my pocket as my father returned from his room.

* * *

"So Mona after this do you want to grab something to eat after-"

The sounds of alarms rang through the lab.

 _ALERT! ALERT! POSSIBLE CONTAMINATION HAS BEEN DETECTED ALL SCIENTIST EXIT AND BE VALUATED IN THE NEXT ROOM ALL OTHER OCCUPINTES MUST LEAVE THE BUILDING UNTIL LOCKDOWN HAS BEEN LIFTED_

My father and other scientist quickly stood up and walked out of the room. My father ushered me out of the lab and turned to lock the door. I walked out of the lab and went left while my father and other scientist went right. But as I turned the corner I hid in the shadows and waited until everyone was gone.

Taking out my phone I dialed the others.

"Mona we knocked out the security cameras in that area but only for a few minutes. You need to move fast." Carter stated.

I quickly ran to the door and punched in my father's code. The door unlocked and I did the same to the other door with the chemicals. The door opened and I looked around at the labels on the shelves for the chemicals I needed. I took all the vitals and placed them into my bag. Leaving the room undetected I left the building waiting to talk to my father in person for the last time.

"Mona there you are." He exclaimed.

He hugged me and I returned it with the same affection he was giving me.

"Sorry about all of this I hope this didn't spoil your day."

I shook my head.

"No it was exciting to see you work it made me proud to be your daughter." I said.

My father kissed me on my forehead saying, "A father is only great when he has a daughter like you to be proud of. I have missed you so much Mona."

Tears threated to leave my eyes.

"So what are you doing after this?" He asked.

"I'm sorry father but I've only come back to New York for a short while I have to go back to England soon. My flight leaves in a few hours and I just wanted to say hi to you." I said.

"Oh" he said looking down at my face "I would go with you but I have to get back to work. I'm so sorry Mona"

"It's fine father. I'll call you when I get to England. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He said as we parted ways.

My father returned to work turning around and waving to me one last time. I returned the wave and walked away looking around to see no one was watching I walked into the alley way with the truck and guys waiting for me.

"Did you get everything?" Donatello asked.

I nodded my head and handed Carter and Donatello my bag.

Raphael peered at my face.

"You alright Mona?" Raphael asked.

I shook my head no.

"I wish I could spend more time with him." I said.

I pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face into my knees.

Michelangelo placed a comforting hand on my back and moved it in circles to help calm me as I sobbed for my father.

* * *

We returned to the lair and the guys went to work quickly I remained in the truck thinking back to everything that has happened and the time I had with my father.

I stood up but quickly fell to my knees clutching my stomach. My time as a human was ending my body glowed once again. The brighter the glow the more my body was transforming back into a mutant lizard. I cradled my pounding head in my hands and stood up my balance was off as I leaned on one of the seats. I left the van and looked into the rear view mirror to see I was right. My skin was green and I had my tail back. Walking into the lair I watched the guys in silence as Raphael, Leonardo, and Michelangelo worked on the machine with Carter supervising and Donatello working on the chemicals I stole.

I whispered goodbye and left to go back home if they found me again and asked me why I choice to give up my chance at a normal life again all I would tell them is

 _It was my choice_


End file.
